


My Savior, My Destruction

by Griffin_in_use



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mark Is A Flirt, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffin_in_use/pseuds/Griffin_in_use
Summary: "I want to kiss you right now..""Then do it."





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic so I hope you like it!

Lee Taeyong was a successful college student. He did all of his assignments, was involved in multiple organizations, and had lots of friends. His best friend, Yuta, was always by his side no matter what. He could always count on him to force him to make bad decisions.  
Like now. Taeyong was at a party where he didn't know anyone. Yuta had left him behind to do some "business" with another student. He wanted to leave so bad. His and Yuta's dorm wasn't so far from this house anyway, he could just walk there.

Lost in his thoughts, Taeyong didn't notice the man walking towards him.  
"Hey, beautiful, why haven't I seen you on campus more."  
"I never leave the house," he said bitterly. Taeyong went to make his leave when the stranger took a hold of his right wrist.  
"Don't be like that baby, I'm just looking for fun."

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Once again, Taeyong tried to jerk away to leave. The man tried to pull TaeYong closer when a sharp blow was delivered to the side of his face.  
The stranger fell to the ground with a thud. The assailant grabbed Taeyong by his waist and pulled him in close. Taeyong was too surprised to react.  
"This is my fucking boyfriend, find someone else to put your greasy hands on." He said.  
The assailant walked Taeyong out to a black car sitting on the curb of the house. He asked for Taeyong to sit in the passenger's side of the car and got into the driver's seat.  
"I'm sorry we had to meet this way," he started, sheepishly. He then continued. "My name is Mark. I'm in your music class." He started to drive towards the dorms. It would take five minutes.  
"Taeyong." He replied, introducing himself. "Why'd you help out?"  
Mark took a few seconds to gather his thoughts.  
" When I saw him put his hands on you like that I just, ya know...." His sentence faded into mumbles.  
"I'm sorry, I could hear you?"  
"It's nothing," Mark said, finishing the conversation.  
They talked about little things and every now and then, a full on out conversation blossomed. Taeyong knew he would be alone, Yuta was most likely with someone by now. Mark pulled up to the entrance of the dorms and park his car. By now, Taeyong basically knew Mark inside and out. Even though the ride was no less than five minutes.  
Mark wrote his number on a piece of paper and gave it to Taeyong in case he needed 'protection'. They then went their different ways for the night.  
To Taeyong's surprise, Yuta was already home.  
"Where were you?! I was so worried! I didn't know if you went to fuck or if I should call the police!!" Yuta rambled on about safety and the like. Taeyong simply told him he got a ride.  
"Is that a phone number I see? Ooooh, tell me everything!"  
Yuta sat on the couch and muted the TV.  
Taeyong sighed. This was going to be a longer night than expected.


	2. First Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark invites Taeyong out to "hang out".

Two days later, Taeyong still hasn't called Mark or even texted him. Luckily it was still Sunday and all of his and Yuta's classes for Monday were canceled for some reason. Yuta had told Taeyong at every moment that he could get to use this opportunity to "get a dick in that ass" (as he put it).

Taeyong was currently relaxing on his bed watching Super Junior music videos and fanboying over Heechul. He was about to let Yuta dye his hair but he left with some dude from Friday.He felt his phone vibrate next to him. Taeyong let it keep vibrating for a bit while he watched more music videos and some shows as well.

By the time he finished twelve music videos, three crack videos, and half of a drama episode, he had multiple notifications from an app, Yuta, and an unknown number.

Taeyong checked Yuta's messages first. He wasn't coming home tonight apparently. Then he checked the unknown number.

1xxx-xxx-xxx

_Hey_  
_It's mark_

**MARKIE**

  
_From Friday_

_hru?_

_fine,_ i _was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? I don't have anything to do_

_Yea when?_

_is five fine?_

_Perfect_

 

Taeyong looked at the clock. 3:56. He decided that he would shower then get ready. He didn't know what exactly they would do, but he still wanted to look good. His ripped black jeans, large white shirt with black aesthetic print and a black choker. He put his clothes on his bed and went to shower.

After screaming his lungs out for half an hour, Taeyong finally got dressed and ready. He texted to see when Mark was coming over, but he got no response. He waited for a few more minutes before starting up his drama again.

"How fucking dare he?! Na Ri didn't deserve to be dumped for that slag! Look at her! Jesus Christ, she's gonna find someone better than you and live a good life!" Taeyong was currently yelling at his TV over the first episode of a drama. He checked his phone again after it lit up.  
'I'm literally about to turn into the parking lot'

It was from Mark. Taeyong fixed up everything and messed up his hair a bit for a better look. He kept 'floofing' it up until it was soft. Then a loud knock sounded at his door. Taeyong looked into a mirror to check how he looks and opened the door.

"Hey Tae," Mark said cheerfully. "I thought I should get something for you so...here!" Mark punctuated his sentence with a bouquet of roses all matching Taeyong's red hair that he recently dyed. Taeyong chuckled.

"'Lil cheesy, don't you think?" Mark blushed and tried to explain himself without stammering over words.

"Just come in you dork! Help me find a vase to put them in."Taeyong said, pulling Mark inside with him.

The two college students went to the kitchen and looked everywhere for some type of cup or vase for the flowers. Taeyong took some time to look at what Mark was wearing. A black shirt with red flowers at the hems, a black jacket with a plaid inside and black ripped jeans.

Taeyong smiled to himself at how overdressed he felt compared to Mark. He turned back around and continued to search. Mark explained at the glass he found at poured water inside and placed to flowers in. They left and got into Mark's car.

Taeyong texted Yuta that he wasn't at the dorm and buckled up. They began to drive off the college campus. Taeyong turned on the radio to avoid silence again. Nothing interesting was playing so he just left it on the pop channel.

"Where are we going?" Taeyong asked.

"Surprise. I thought it would be good if we went earlier and stayed until midnight for an extra surprise," Mark replied without looking at him. He stopped the car at a red light and turned his head to look at Taeyong.

"What did you put me in your contacts as?" Mark asked. He looked back toward the road and continued to drive. "I would think that it would be as cute as you." Taeyong choked on his own spit at the younger's boldness.

"Markie..." Taeyong replied softly.

"What? I couldn't hear you. How about you speak up for me Tae?" Mark continues to speak with a certain tone Taeyong couldn't describe.

"I said, Markie! Your contact name is Markie!" Taeyong said louder. Mark smiled and placed his hand closer to Taeyong's leg.

"Good boy." Taeyong couldn't tell if Mark was joking when he said it or not, but he was sure that Mark could see how the praise affected him.

"How much longer until we get to your 'surprise'?" Taeyong was getting impatient.  
"Fifteen minutes, Tae," Mark replied and turned up the volume so Taeyong could cool down. The slow song changed to a song by Super Junior. Taeyong's eye's lit up at the few notes he recognized in Mamacita.

He began singing along with the members and slightly dancing. Mark looked at him out of the side of his eyes and sang along with him. Perhaps they didn't have to talk to bond.


	3. The little flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark takes Taeyong to a special place

The car began to come to a stop, slowing down in front of a restaurant. Mark walked out and opened the door for Taeyong. He walked Tae to the door of the place and opened it.

"Wow, you're such a gentleman," Taeyong said, poking fun at the younger. He smiled and walked in, moving in the directions of the reservation desk. Mark took a few steps in front of him and whispered to the lady. She led the two toward the back of the restaurant. Mark took Taeyong's hand in his and continued to their table without the employee.

The table, more of a gazebo, had candles and fairy lights all around. Trees and bushes surrounded them. Taeyong looked around until his eyes landed on his and Mark's hands tangled together. He blushed at the sight. Mark's hand mended perfectly with his. Taeyong could just imagine all the things that those hands could do to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the younger asking him about what he thought of the scenery. 

"It's beautiful, it must've cost so much..." Taeyong looked at the seat and prepared to sit down. Mark didn't let his hand go but pulled him closer; slamming Taeyong's back against his chest. He brought his mouth to Taeyong's ear, stopping a few millimeters from actually touching it. Taeyong felt himself heat up.

"I find that me paying for things such as this is perfectly fine for someone as angelic as you. A few hundred dollars is nothing," Mark said as he let go of the male and pulled the chair for him. Taeyong shakily took the seat and thanked the other. Mark took his seat just in time for a waiter to come and take their orders.

Mark ordered for the both of them, seeing as Taeyong was focused on something else. Mark took notice to that and snapped to get Tae out of his trance.

"You might want to breathe when you think," He said softly. "Habit" was his only response.

Silence soon filled the air. It wasn't uncomfortable, more refreshing than uncomfortable. Taeyong thought of conversational ideas to get rid of the silence. He opened his mouth to ask a question but quickly shut it. Mark began to talk.

"You're cute when you think," He stopped for a moment to catch Taeyong's reaction, then continued. "I find it disappointing how you prefer to look away instead of looking at me," He slid his hand closer to Taeyong's, getting the flustered look he wanted. 

"But it's whatever, I understand if you don't want to," Mark moved his hand back, wanting to bring out the needy side he knew Taeyong had. "I love looking at you though, such a beautiful baby boy you are." Taeyong felt his heart swell at the words coming out of the younger's mouth.

Mark had him completely still and waiting for the next words of praise and compliments. But they never came. The food arrived not too long after Mark finished his sentence. They began to eat.

Taeyong was confused as he ate the Yakitori servings along with Mark. The male thought of what could have told Mark to do the teasing motions he has been doing. Nothing in his mind could come up with anything.

"Don't stuff your face too much," Mark wiped the corner of Taeyong's mouth. "It'll dirty your face." He moved back to his seat and finished his meal. He called for another waiter to come. Taeyong didn't want to ask for a dessert so he just let Mark pay, after arguing with him over how they should pay together.

Mark stood up after the payment, walking over to where Taeyong sat. He bent down and loosely hung his arms around the other's slim body.

"Would you like to go home now?" Mark whispered to Tae, leaving him to think for another few seconds before nodding his head. "Use your words baby," Mark's sultry voice deepened with that demand. He knew exactly what he was doing to Taeyong. Getting Tae weaker and weaker till he can't fight back. A prey stuck in the spider's web, knowing that it'll be devoured it fights; just to get itself stuck even more. Mark was doing crazy things to Taeyong's mind, occupying it every hour of the day. His arms, not to buff yet so muscular. His body was so perfect, him being taller than Taeyong is such a plus in his mind. Everything was so perfect to Taeyong. He was so perfect.

Mark stayed there and waited for the answer he wanted. "I'm waiting, Taeyong," his voice grew more impatient. More dominant. Taeyong loved it. He was basking in what he was hearing, the praise and demands.

"Yeah, let's go home," He stood up and continued his sentence. "Daddy," Mark smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month! I've been so busy with moving and my phone broke. Please enjoy this chapter


	4. Two can tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong gets back at Mark for teasing. Mark plays along.

 

 

 

The two got back into Mark's car, leaving the restaurant and starting to drive once again. Taeyong checked the time on his phone, instead, he received several texts from Yuta.

  
**Mom Friend**

  
BITCHHH

WRU??

HELLOOOOOO

TY!!!

TAEEEEEE

chilllllll Yuta damn

i was with Mark

........

u get dicked down yet?

fuck you

lol be careful, aight?

yes sir~

Taeyong put his phone down on his lap and adjusted his choker. His shirt wasn't doing that well of a job at keeping him warm, seeing as it was chilly that night. Mark stopped at a red light and looked over.

"You're cold?" He asked, even though it seemed like he already knew. Taeyong nodded and looked out the window, rolling it down so he could feel the subtle breeze. It was poetic to him, his aesthetic would never be ruined just because of how cold he was. Mark rustled a bit and gave him his black bomber jacket. Mark basically read Taeyong's mind and told him sternly that he didn't care about his aesthetic.

Taeyong put it on and buckled up once again. The radio was playing softly on some low-fi station. Taeyong reached to change the station but stopped halfway. Mark had pulled his sleeves up and started to drive using one hand, the other tapping on the armrest of his seat. Taeyong gulped at the sight in front of him, his mouth watering. Mark looked out of his peripherals and smirked once again at how Taeyong looked at him.

"Are you not gonna change the song?" Taeyong went back to what he was doing and looked for the pop station. He found an RnB channel and swayed at the song. He softly sang the lyrics of Can't by G.Soul. Mark looked over and turned right.

The song quickly turned off and switched to a more sensual one. Taeyong teasingly directly the lyrics towards Mark and sang louder. He slid his first finger on Mark's unoccupied arm. He sang and sang, hitting all the notes that he could. He wasn't majoring in music for nothing. The song finished after a few minutes, leaving them in silence for a couple seconds. Taeyong finally got him back for teasing him at the restaurant. Mark continued driving, completely unfazed. After finding another station, he relaxed back into his seat.

Taeyong felt pressure on his thigh. Then a squeeze. He looked down to see Mark's right hand grabbing his thigh. He felt owned just by the sheer force put into the squeeze. He could easily see the veins in Mark's arm.

"You think that's fun, huh?" Mark asked, squeezing once again. He didn't give Taeyong time to answer before he continued. "Five minutes, we'll see how long you can last when we get there." Taeyong sat there, surprised. Where did the cute Mark go? The dork that brings flowers on first dates.

The car sped up a bit, showing how impatient Mark was.

Taeyong's phone lit up with the screen for a call. Mark nodded for him to get it. It was Yuta calling him. He picked up the phone and clicked 'answer'.

"Hey hey!" Yuta said excitedly, bringing a slight smile to his face. "Heya Yuta, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, just chilling with Sicheng." Sicheng, Yuta has known him since they were five. The Chinese boy was studying abroad in America while the other two went to school. "Niiiice, tell him I'll be back by one," Taeyong replied, feeling Mark's hand shift a bit.

"He'll be in town for a week so we can finally hang out! Let's go to Ilsan the weekend, okay?" "Yeah, sure," Taeyong was starting to wonder what Mark was doing.

"We're gonna watch movies while we wait for you," Yuta said, sounding distracted by something, possibly Sicheng starting to browse Netflix. "Don't watch Black Panther without me, alri-ah fuck!" Taeyong moaned as Mark grabbed his clothed cock and started to massage it.

"Tae, you good?" Yuta was obviously worried. "yeahigottagobye!" Taeyong quickly said, not wanting to moan. He hung up on Yuta and dropped his phone on the seat between his spreading legs. He barely noticed the window being rolled up as Mark squeezed his cock again.

His eyes rolled back into his head as Mark turned into a parking lot for a hiking trail. He took off his and Taeyong's seatbelts and parked the car. Bringing Taeyong into the back seat, Mark passionately slammed his lips onto the other's. Their lips mended together majestically.

Mark pulling the smaller Korean into his lap as started attacking his neck. He bit and sucked the flesh, searching for the spot he wanted to mark. Taeyong was constantly letting out whimpers at the actions of Mark. He put his arms around Mark's neck and pulled the hair of the other.

He moaned out at Mark biting the nape of his neck. He sucked a hickey onto the pale skin of Taeyong then released him. Taeyong looked at Mark with pleading eyes, begging him silently to continue. Mark just smiled and got back into his original seat.

"You want more, baby?" He looked back and laughed. "You're so fucking pathetic. I want to take you right here, right now. Sadly, it isn't that romantic," Taeyong was getting upset. He was hard yet Mark didn't want to help him. He was getting so frustrated.

"Can you at least jerk me off?" Taeyong softly asked, hoping for a 'yes'. Mark ignored the question and simply said, "Go into your dorm, don't touch yourself. Also, don't jack off in my car, I don't feel like cleaning up after you." Taeyong blushed at how condescending Mark was.

Mark drove up to Taeyong's dorm and unlocked the doors. He looked at him for a second and drove in the direction of his own dorm. Tae started to panic as he still had Mark's bomber jacket on. He planned to just text him about it later.

Walking in, he told the two other males that he was going to take a shower and watch a movie later.

Taeyong started up the shower and began to undress. As he touched the love bite from Mark his phone lit up with a notification. It was a text from Mark himself. He unlocked his phone and looked at the messages.

**Markie**

i had fun

lets continue where we left off later

enjoy my jacket baby boy


	5. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Taeyong and a dominant Mark, what could go wrong?

 

 

Taeyong had finished his cold shower around fifteen minutes after receiving those texts from Mark. He hadn't replied to the male seeing as it was nearing one and he probably went to sleep. Yuta and Sicheng were watching Suicide Squad while drinking when he came home. Apparently, they couldn't watch it sober seeing as it was so "fucking horrid that I want to rip my eyes out". 

Taeyong changed into some baggy sweats and left the bathroom with his dirty clothes and Mark's jacket. He walked to his room across the hall, throwing his clothes into his hamper and laid the bomber jacket on his bed. He dried his hair with the towel around his neck. Thinking back to the date, Taeyong shyly covered his face with his towel even though no one else was there. He softly squealed into the cloth and took several deep breathes to calm himself.

The other two were passed out on the couch by the time he walked into the living room. The male walked to the fridge and grabbed one of the leftover beers sitting inside. Taeyong leaned against the counter, wincing a bit when the cold surface slightly touched his bare back. He opened the can, tilted his head back, and let the liquid flow down his throat. The addicting taste had started to get to his head, as he couldn't hold alcohol well at all.

By the time his phone started to ring, Taeyong had finished around seven cold beers and half of the special alcohol that he couldn't remember the name of. He brought the phone to his ear after accepting the call. He didn't look to see who called, but he secretly hoped it wasn't his parents.

"Yess?" Taeyong had practiced the art of avoiding slurring his words when drunk. After having to present a twelve-page essay over the Korean war back in high school, he might as well be the master of it.

"Tae? Can I come over?" Mark had called him apparently; Taeyong let out a huff, gliding a hand through his hair and closed his eyes before he replied. "Don't really matta to me, is ya bored?" He started to move around the kitchen. A few seconds passed before Mark said something,

"Are you drunk or something?" Mark asked a hint of enjoyment radiated in his voice. "Since when do you drink?" Anger started to boil inside Taeyong. Maybe it was something else, but he never thought before he talked.

"Motha fucka! I'll fuck you up! Come over and I'll beat your ass biiiiitch." Mark was laughing on the other side of the phone, saying one sentence in response: "I'm outside, open up,". Taeyong got up and opened the door for the other. The taller college student looked him up and down and walked inside the building, looking over to see the black TV in front of the sleeping foreigners on the couch and floor.

"You'll 'fuck me up', huh?" Mark gestured with air quotations as he started to back Taeyong up towards the counter. Taeyong slowly nodded in agreement as his lower back hit the counter. Mark placed the palms of his hands on each side of Taeyong and laid them down on the granite. Mark had him cornered. "Why not continue right now?" Taeyong asked, bringing his face closer to Mark's in hopes of gaining control of the situation. He was sobering up quicker now that Mark came over. Mark silently challenged him by bringing his lips closer to Taeyong's, but not quite touching yet. The millimeters of space between them drove Taeyong absolutely crazy.

"You're drunk, I want you to remember everything I do to you," Mark said. Taeyong could feel his mouth move slightly against his. He wanted to close the gap so much, but he didn't want to lose this battle. Their eyes aggressively showed their arousal. Taeyong wanted what Mark started back in his car. He needed it so much. Taeyong grabbed the band shirt covering what he desperately wanted to see, pulling his torso closer. Taeyong smiled as he felt the taller male's eagerness.

"Fuck me, Daddy," Taeyong whispered against Mark's lips before pressing his closer and kissing the Canadian. Mark fought himself to not lose his cool and gave the other a few more seconds of success before pulling his hair with one hand and blocking Taeyong's attacking hand with his own. Taeyong tried to move his head in defiance but was controlled easily by a hand on his throat, keeping him in place.

"Put on a shirt and go to bed," Mark was just about to release him until he spoke up. "Fuck you!" He spat. The words didn't bother Mark, seeing as Taeyong was only drunk and he wasn't hurting anyone. Still, Mark acted to keep the elder compliant and respectful towards him, even if he had to force him to submit.

Mark applied more pressure onto his neck, avoiding choking him just yet but wanting to make a point. "Would you like to repeat that, brat?" He asked. The venom in his voice took its toll on Taeyong. He cowered away as much as he could with Mark restricting him. The fire in Mark's eyes burned his soul and tore out any power he had. Mark glanced down his neck for a second just to see his mark on Taeyong's pretty pale skin. Bringing his eyes back to Tae's, he noticed a glint of fear. He pulled harder on the pink hair to get the answer he wanted.

"I'm sorry," Taeyong's small voice quivered. Mark had him exactly where he wanted him. "Did I ask if you were sorry or not?" He pushed further, just to test how well Taeyong could behave when there is a more dominant presence. Taeyong shook his head and let out a quiet 'no'. Mark decided to let it go so he didn't end up with him crying or anything.

"Go to bed now," Mark said, before letting him go and watching Taeyong go into the direction of his room and close the door. He walked to the door and saw a spare key on a rack. He took it, locked the door, and drove back to his own place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's literally 6:01 am when I'm finishing this,,,,, ughhhhh


	6. Disicpline pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong invites Mark over to relax after their date the day prior.

 

 

Taeyong woke up to the lit screen of his phone. His blaring headache taking its toll on him as well. A dozen texts from Jaehyun in the group chat over some anime that he wanted the others to see. A missed call from Sicheng and a voicemail too. It was just an 'I'm taking Yuta on a friend-date' and whatever, Taeyong really didn't care.

Taeyong went to text Mark, wanting to freshen up before talking to him. He texted the male then got up to wash his face and change into something else. He took off his sweats and left on his black boxers. Conveniently, his phone vibrated on the sink counter after he finished washing his face off with water.

**Markie**

_come over_

_why?_

_im bored_

_so?_

_come over_

_no_

_please?_

_no_

_pretty please Markie?_

Taeyong swallowed some headache medicine with water as he waited for Mark's reply. He put on an oversized shirt before his phone vibrated again.

_be there in 5_

Taeyong started to rush, cleaning up any mess he could see. He put up the few dishes out and wiped any water the was spilled. Messing with his pink hair was the last thing he did before the aforementioned male walked through the door with his phone in one hand and a spare key in another. He smiled at the clean and relaxed appearance of the taller male. He looked Taeyong up and down to remember this look on him forever. How the grey shirt made him look so cute yet sexy.

Mark clicked his tongue in annoyance at his thoughts, set his phone down on the bar and hung the key up by the door. He took a seat on one of the two barstools. Taeyong asked him if he was hungry and what he wanted to eat. Apparently, Taeyong was craving omelets so he just asked for one omelet as well. Taeyong smiled and started to cook.

Mark simply stared at the sight in front of him. The pink hair of Taeyong was already getting to him. He looked so fucking delicious with the dark purple color of the hickey Mark gave him contradicting the soft colors on the rest of his body. The way the shirt fell over his legs absolutely drove him to the edge. Taeyong yawned and stretched his arms, bringing the shirt a few inches up. Mark got a good glimpse at the black cloth covering his ass. It's like the pitch black material was daring him to just take Tae right there.

He cracked the eggs, oblivious to the male a few feet away, drooling over how much he wanted him. His big black eyes focused on the food he was preparing. He swayed his hips to a tune he started to hum, making the situation worse for Mark. The way he swayed his hips made the shirt lift up a bit, showing a bit of thigh to Mark. He was obviously unaware of the way he was affecting Mark. He started the turn the pan and form the first omelet.

Mark got up from the stool and walked over to the unsuspecting male cooking. He put the finished product on a white plate nearby. Mark wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt Taeyong tense and relaxed as he got used to Mark being right behind him. The taller male placed his chin on the shoulder of Taeyong and whispered to him. "I think I'm hungry for something else," Taeyong simply shrugged him off and continued to work on the other omelet. Mark frowned at the lack of response from the usually reactive male. He thought for a second, tapping on the stomach of the pink haired male.

He started to form the second omelet. Mark slid his hand down until he felt the boxers under the shirt. He started to massage Taeyong's cock over his clothes, pulling the shirt up so that it was only the boxes in his way. He let out a low groan at the first few touches, his voice started to become higher with the more pleasure he felt. The fucked-out look on his face was all Mark needed. He leaned over and turned off the stovetop.

Mark turned him around against the counter and took his lips, not waiting to use his tongue to pry open Taeyong's mouth. He happily obliged with Mark's antics and let him take control over the kiss without a struggle. Taeyong had an idea. He placed his arms over Mark's shoulders and raised a leg. Mark lifted an eyebrow but didn't question anything. A blow was delivered to Mark's stomach, pushing him back and rendering him out of breath for a couple of seconds. Taeyong went to the direction of the stove once more to finished the meal in its entirety.

Mark felt himself grow hot with anger, all he could see was Taeyong. He was seething. Taeyong felt his wrist get grabbed from behind. He turned, only to get his entire body pushing over the counter. His shirt raised from the strength of the push. A hand captured both of his arms behind his back. He struggled against the pressure applied to him, losing hope as he just tired himself out. It felt somewhat familiar to him, but he didn't dwell on it. Mark had him completely under his control. With nowhere to run, Taeyong needed to comply or else. Mark spoke up, his words coming through his clenched teeth. He was pissed.

"Clearly," He paused, letting the level of anger sink into Taeyong. "you need to be disciplined."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the first draft of this chapter that I worked on for 7 hours straight fml


	7. Disicpline pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark punishes Taeyong, in a way...

Time had stopped for the two.

Mark hadn't done anything since he promised a punishment to Taeyong. The anticipation Taeyong felt was incomparable. Mark shifted his weight. He moved from his position, leaving to walk towards the couch only a few feet away. The other didn't dare move, deciding to keep his chest against the granite and his hands behind his back. Taeyong's breath stilled as the footsteps stopped.

He could hear Mark messing around with stuff in the living room. The TV turned on to some western show or movie, he couldn't tell. He started to get uncomfortable with the cold surface touching his thin shirt. Taeyong moved his body a bit, re-adjusting himself in case he stayed there longer than he wanted. Mark spoke up.

"Come here," His voice uninterested in the actions of Taeyong. He was scared to move, being completely unknowing of what was to come terrified yet intrigued him. He wanted to be good, but he wanted to test the younger. He stayed still.

Mark was beginning to get annoyed by the actions of Taeyong.

"Now," Mark demanded, his voice obviously goes deeper. The elder obeys immediately. He moves in front of Mark, leaving a couple inches between them. He kept his vision down, not wanting to face the man ordering him around. Mark looked at Taeyong. Pride swelled in his chest, _he_  made Taeyong this needy.

"Undress," The single word took a while to reach Taeyong. His mind was becoming fuzzy, his breath labored. He let out a breath and complied. He slowly removed the grey shirt, the pale skin of his reminded Mark of the night prior to today. He watched as Taeyong tossed the cloth to the left. The younger brought his hand up and reached out to Taeyong, pulling him onto his lap. A yelp escaped his mouth as he fell onto Mark.

"I want you so fucking bad Tae," Mark breathed into his skin, taking the lips of the said male. Taeyong tried to move his hands to grab Mark, before being denied with a swat. Mark released his lips and nipped at his bare collarbone. Taeyong let out breathy moans as Mark continued his work, leaving marks along the skin. He sucked harder the higher he went.

"Don't try to hide these," He spoke, adjusting Taeyong onto his thigh. The black material covering what Mark desperately wanted to see was beginning to soak with precum from Taeyong’s arousal. Mark laughed.

“I can't even feel your small ass dick,” He said, seeing Taeyong’s mouth open into a silent moan was glorious. Mark grabbed onto the shorter’s hips, he brought his mouth to his jaw. “How should I punish you for being such a disobedient brat? I shouldn't have to ask you to do something more than once, right?” He waited for the answer.

Seconds passed, hours to Taeyong. He quirked his eyebrow and brought his palm down onto the other's barely clothed ass. Taeyong let out a breathy ‘yes’ as a reply to the earlier question. Mark, seemingly satisfied with the answer, began to squeeze Taeyong’s hips. “Tell me, pup,” He shivered at the name. “What's your punishment?”

Taeyong weighed his options. He knew that he most likely wouldn't cum that night no matter how much he begged. He thought more and more, no one moved. Mark moved his hips toward his crotch. “Fuck! Hyung please!” Taeyong moaned. Mark smirked at the noise. “You like that, huh?” Taeyong nodded, moaning as Mark repeated the action. “You're such a slut,” More precum leaked onto the black cloth. Taeyong started to ride Mark’s thigh, panting the faster he went.

Mark watched from underneath him. The pure bliss forming on Taeyong’s face was obvious; he was close. His eyebrows furrowed, he squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth hung open as he felt his orgasm build up.

Mark stilled him. Taeyong opened his eyes, they automatically went wide. He tried to move his hips yet was stopped once again. Taeyong whimpered at the deathly grip of the taller.

“You forgot that this was a punishment,” He shook his head as he spoke. Taeyong moved his hands to Mark shoulders, balancing himself. He pushed the elder off his lap and onto the floor.

“Get a belt, pup,” Mark ordered, his voice low. Taeyong was about to leave the room, before Mark stopped him. “And bring me your little toy box.” Taeyong blushed, wondering how Mark knew about the box.

He returned to see Mark with his legs spread. Taeyong cowered away a bit at the confidence radiating from the brown-haired man on his couch. Mark gestured for him to set the toy box down onto his lap.

He looked into the box, trying to find a certain item he hoped Taeyong would have. His right hand grasped the cold metal and pulled it out from the near bottom. He set the item onto the couch and went back inside the box to look for a restraint. Landing his hand on a pair of handcuffs, Mark finally pulled his hand out and set the box onto the floor to the side of the furniture.

“Take off your boxers,” He instructed, his tone leaving no room for debate. He was interested in what Taeyong had to show. He dropped the cloth a few feet away from himself.

Mark looked the naked male in front of him. He rested his chin on his palm, tossing the item to Taeyong’s feet, and let him see what he picked out. He looked down at the metal on the floor.

“A fucking cock ring?” He asked, clearly taken aback. Mark didn't change his expression, the cocky look evident. With no response, he put the ring on.

He looked back up.

“Over my knee, slut,” He said. The belt in Taeyong’s hand was taken into Mark’s. He placed the handcuffs onto Taeyong's wrist, the cold material combined with how tight he put it on made him wince. He rubbed the pale skin on Taeyong's ass.

“How many do you think you deserve?” Taeyong exhaled, he couldn't even think anymore. “I need an answer baby,” Mark said, giving a blunt hit to his ass.

Taeyong yelped in pain. He moaned an incoherent number. Mark spanked him again.

“Fuck! Ten, hyung!” Taeyong yelled. “Ten? I was thinking maybe fifteen or twenty. How about thirty?” Taeyong whined, pressing his cheek into Mark's pants. Mark settled with a reasonable twelve.

He brought the belt down, beginning with a mildly hard hit. Taeyong whimpered at the pain already spreading. Mark continued, bringing the belt down once again. He started to speed up the strikes.

“Hyuuuuuungie~” Taeyong whined as Mark counted off the seventh spank mentally. The pink-haired male had begun to grind onto the jeans Mark had on. Mark pulled the pink locked to his direction. He wrapped the belt around Taeyong's neck.

“You're just gonna go and grind your little cock on my jeans? I bet you don't even care about how much I paid for these,” Mark spoke into the ear of Taeyong, making him feel guilty immediately.

Mark brought his palm down onto Taeyong's plump ass. He slid the buckle of the belt into one of the holes, fastening it tight around his neck. Taeyong started to focus on breathing more.

“I don't even want to fuck your whore ass anymore, get one of your roommates to do it,” Taeyong's eyes started to water. The humiliation felt too _good_. Mark told him to get off.

“Stay here and wait for the others to get back, see if they will fuck your desperate asshole,” and he left. No ‘goodbye’. No ‘take care’. Gone. The door was shut right as he left, leaving Taeyong to wait until Yuta and Sicheng returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs sleep? Not i!


	8. Irriataion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark can't handle not touching him for so long, control doesn't matter to him anymore.

Mark stood outside the door, Taeyong's whining was becoming unbearable. He thought over what he should do.

Taeyong knew Mark hadn't left.

He didn't hear any cars leave the parking lot and could still see the black car in the same parking space.

He was just outside the door.

Yuta and Sicheng would probably take longer than expected, seeing as about an hour has passed since the call and voicemail. Taeyong _needed_ Mark to come back in. He wanted to desperately continue but didn't want to seem needy. The key for the handcuffs was nowhere in sight.

Taeyong had begun to doze off on the floor. Sicheng and Yuta were taking so long. His arms were numb by now, his wrists sore because of how much he struggled to get the handcuffs off. He was sure that just twisting his wrists a bit could take them off, but he just couldn't remember how. Mark still hasn't left.

He could easily get back in, the door wasn't locked. Yet he didn't return, deciding to stay outside and leave Taeyong to suffer. Taeyong let out more frustrated whines and swears and he tried to get rid of all of his problems.

Mark waited; his head resting on the door, phone in hand. He heard the noises made Taeyong was making. He gripped his phone tighter, trying to control himself. He couldn't back down yet. He can't let Taeyong get what he wanted.

Mark continued to text his hyung back at his dorm, explaining why he wouldn't be home for a while. The university was currently on break, a week without school is perfect. His mind wandered off. The things he could do to Taeyong...

Taeyong grinded slightly on the floor, precum getting on the carpet. He groaned in annoyance; nothing felt as good as what Mark was giving him. He called out once again.

It was starting to get tedious. Both males needed each other so bad, yet they didn't want to say it. They waited for the other to break first, to pleasure them. The door opened, a few steps sounded on the tile at the front door. Time stopped. Taeyong held his breath. He couldn't see Mark's car, but he couldn't see Sicheng's either. He didn't know who was there, hoping it was Mark to save him the slight embarrassment he felt.

Some keys jingled, the footsteps moved. Taeyong was positioned to look at the window, he couldn't move that well. He tried to move his head, feeling a hand grab his fading pink hair and pull it up.

"I've decided," Mark paused. Taeyong gulped. "your little friends will never see you like this. You're mine," Taeyong whimpered at the sharp tone Mark used. He wasn't playing anymore. Taeyong knew any mistake would be hell for him, he wanted to be a good boy for his 'hyung'.

"Now, show me how good your bratty mouth works," The thoughts swimming around in Taeyong's disappeared. All he could think was; **_Mark_**. He could only focus on Mark's pleasure, not his. He wanted to be a good boy for him. Mark got comfortable on the couch, spreading his legs enough for Taeyong to fit between them. Taeyong crawled to the dominant male.

"C'mon kitty," He said softly, hypnotizing Taeyong closer.

Taeyong rested on his knees between the spread legs. Mark ran his hand through Taeyong's almost white hair. The marks he made beautifully contrasting the pale skin. The sweet movement flowing through both of them.

He brought his lips to Taeyong's, giving him a peck before pulling away. Taeyong nuzzled his cheek into Mark's jean-clad inner thighs. He brought his face closer, mouthing on the bulge growing in Mark's pants.

"Don't tease, Taeyong," Mark was breathing harder as he grew more aroused. Taeyong continued his slow movements, licking his lips before unbuttoning the jeans and using his teeth to unzip the garment. He looked up at Mark and smiled to his best ability. Mark frowned, the innocent look in Taeyong's eyes irritated him, the slow actions of the other making him even more heated.

Taeyong pulled down the cloth covering Mark's manhood. He softly gasped at the size, looking up unexpected at Mark. He grasped Mark's erect penis and stroked it a few times.

Mark let him take a breath before choking him with his dick.

“I'm so done with putting up with your fucking shit,” Mark said through gritted teeth, using Taeyong's mouth as his sex toy. He let out deep moans as he fucked Taeyong's mouth.

“You're such a fucking slut; whining for me to fuck you when your roommates could come back at any time,” He wasn't wrong, they could open the door and see Taeyong on his knees, blowing Mark with tears in his eyes. He tried to get some pleasure as well, being on the edge for so long was driving him crazy.

“Now you try to get off like a whore, I'm disappointed.” He took his hand and slapped Taeyong. The mark left behind stung on the left side of his face. Tears fell down Taeyong's cheeks. The tip of his cock was red with anger, he wanted to cum so bad. The cock ring was denying him so much, it hurt so much.

Mark tore Taeyong's mouth from him and stood him up, bringing him to the bar and bending him over it. Taeyong tensed as his bare chest sat on the cold surface. He didn't waste any time with foreplay, using his spit to finger Taeyong open. He inserted the first finger and thrust slowly. Taeyong winced and relaxed. No matter how mad he was, he didn't want to hurt him.

"Yes! Right there,  Mark!" He almost screamed when Mark inserted another two, curling them to look for his prostate. He removed his fingers and lined his dick up to the other's hole. He gripped Taeyong's neck from behind, squeezing it to prevent some air but not choking just yet.

"Now, little kitty," Taeyong blushed. "Beg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so school just started for me and I've been sick since last Thursday. I'll try to update whenever I can but please be patient. Thank you!


	9. Want? Need.

_Beg_

The command swirled inside Taeyong's mind, already bringing him close to climax even though he had the metal around him. Mark's words were too good for him. Red silk, he wanted to say. It was like red silk wrapping around his body and cocooning him in Mark's web of mysterious actions.

He couldn't tell exactly when a hit was landed on the meat of his thigh. It broke him out of his daydream and brought him back to the real world.

“Taeyong, I told you to do something,” Mark led him on. He brought him closer. He didn't even remember what he was told anymore. He released a shaky breath. Taeyong closed his eyes and tried to remember. He couldn't even think straight and opted to just not say anything.

Mark frowned at the silence. He pushed the tip of his cock into Taeyong's pink hole, loving how the other practically choked on air. He pulled out immediately, leaving Taeyong to wish that the moment lasted longer. He let out a whine and a garbled moan of Mark's name.

"You want to cum yet you can't even obey me," Mark spoke disapprovingly, his tone making Taeyong try and look back with puppy dog eyes. "So fucking useless," He punctuated his statement with a sharp thrust into Taeyong's tight heat. The nearly white-haired male cried out at the sudden motion. He released multiple moans as Mark continues.

"Fuuuuuck, hyung! There, there!" Taeyong screamed. His throat, still being gripped by the leather belt and Mark's strong hand, had started to hurt; but he paid no mind to it. Mark's husky voice spoke again.

"Who do you belong to, babyboy?" He cracked a smile that Taeyong couldn't see, slowing his thrusts to coerce him into answering. He let out a string of curses as he waited for Taeyong. The pleasure was beginning to be too much.  Taeyong softly sobbed as he whispered a few words. Mark couldn't exactly tell what he said but could pick up his name. He stopped thrusting all together, draping his body over Taeyong's to brush his hair out of his face.

He didn't know what to do. None of his partners reacted like this by now, but Taeyong was... **_different_**?

"Color, baby?" Mark spoke as calmly as he could, as to not scare Taeyong again. A look of realization flashed in Taeyong's eyes. "Are you okay, Taeyong?" Maybe he pushed him too far, Mark started to worry if he should end it right now and just wrap him in a blanket until he falls asleep. A sniffle escaped Taeyong.

"'m sorry," He said through multiple sniffles. Mark rubbed his back reassuringly, making sure he was okay.  "It's alright, Taeyong. I just wanna make sure you're okay," Taeyong nodded, showing that he was alright. "Do you want to continue like this or what?" Mark looked at him with softening eyes. He couldn't bear looking at Taeyong like this. And knowing that he did it; he was torn up inside.

Taeyong nodded once more, letting the other that he wanted to go on. Mark looked at him for a few more seconds, then let his body fill back up with need as he fell back into his headspace.

Tears still fell down Taeyong's cheeks as his hair was jerked back by a fair-skinned hand. He felt Mark's heavy breathing against the shell of his ear before a harsh bite was delivered. The taller male let go of the appendage and moved down to the crook of his neck.

He pressed little kisses into the skin, leaving nothing untouched. Mark moved both of his hands down, caressing Taeyong's hips.

He left small pink marks before pulling his head back up and landing a kiss on the light pink hair. He let Taeyong release a sigh, then sheathed himself inside of him.

The two let out groans and moans as Mark continued, letting Taeyong press back against him, meeting every thrust.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good," Mark said with another hard thrust, leaving no room for Taeyong to answer. He bit his lip and listened to all the sounds coming from the elder. "Sounding like a pretty broken record- fuck fuck fuck" He released multiple deep groans. A whine escaped Taeyong.

"Please, take it off, take it off!" Taeyong practically _screamed_. It was perfect. Mark just wanted to finish by now, he slid his left hand down to Taeyong's crotch. He removed the metal and threw it to their feet.

His entire hand fit over Taeyong's length with some room left and slowly moved it to his thrusts. Taeyong was overwhelmed, a blush forming over his face. Their breathing picked up as they grew closer. A cry, a moan, and a few thrusts later; white strings coated Mark's hand and part of Taeyong's stomach.

He shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm, Mark chased after his own orgasm. He bit down onto Taeyong's neck, pulled out and came all over Taeyong's ass and lower back.

Taeyong fell limp against the countertop. His legs were completely useless now. A small smile graced his lips.

"Don't move, alright? I'm gonna clean you up," Mark stated, already moving to the towel on the counter not too far away. He brought it to Taeyong's backside and began to clean up the mess they made. He took off the belt around his neck and removed the handcuffs.

He quickly finished, threw the towel over his shoulder and got the oversized shirt from the ground. Mark put it over Taeyong's head and let it hang over his body.

"I'm gonna bring you to your room, can you walk?" Mark asked, not even letting Taeyong answer before picking him up bridal style. Taeyong blushed, even more, trying to cover up his burning face. They entered his room, Mark laid him down and got a new pair of boxer briefs for him to wear.

"Should I go or..?" Mark let his sentence fade off into the air. Taeyong was still putting on his clothes. A sigh came from him as he tried to get up. Failing, he said, "Nah, I bet you're tired. Come lay down,"

Mark knew he couldn't go against someone that cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I have testing like every day, pray for me Y'all.


	10. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong is invited to a mixer, and it appears that Mark was too. What will happen if Mark gets a bit jealous because of another man touching a tipsy Taeyong?

Taeyong woke up to an empty bed, cold in the spot where Mark was only hours prior. He touched his face to feel the tear streaks running down his cheeks. The duvet rustled as he rose from the bed. Taeyong released a groan when the sharp pain of post-sex hit him. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Taeyong! Come here!" Sicheng yelled. Taeyong just texted him to leave him alone for a bit. "Mark's here!" He ran out of the bathroom and basically rolled down the small hall to the living room. Yuta laughed at the disheveled look on Taeyong as he bolted to them.

"So he can get you up but we can't?" Taeyong looked around without seeing the handsome boy anywhere. He grimaced.

"Why do you need me?" Taeyong asked, not looking directly at them but focusing at the counter where last night's activities occurred. Yuta and Sicheng looked at each other with glee before telling the tired man.

"We're going to a gay mixer!" Taeyong cheered with false happiness. His mind wanted only Mark but he needed to get out. He thought for a second before agreeing to the offer, even though it wasn't clearly stated that they wanted him there. Taeyong walked to the kitchen and looked at the cold omelets on the counter before placing it in the microwave to at least have a lunch before going to the mixer in a few hours.

Time passed, it was only an hour before the mixer. Taeyong had already taken a song and cleaned up his face. He wore his 'paint it, black' and red collar-like choker to showcase his sharp jawline and hickey covered neck.

"Let's go Tae!" They yelled for him, loud and obnoxious. Taeyong grabbed his phone from the kitchen countertop before leaving with them too. The walk to the restaurant was loud and hilarious, at least to the others. Taeyong couldn't take his mind off Mark. Next time they met, he was going to ask him about why he left. the restaurant soon came into view.

The three walked into the restaurant and went directly to the large table in the corner of the building. At least seven others were sitting there, talking and joking around. Taeyong felt a strange heat fill inside his stomach as he looked at the boy from earlier. Mark was there with his roommate Jaehyun as they looked at his phone. Johnny welcomed them, seeing as he was the one to invite everyone there. The three took their own seats - Yuta and Sicheng sitting next to each other on one side and Taeyong sitting across from the annoyingly hot male. Mark looked up from Jaehyun's phone and smirked at Taeyong.

Johnny introduced him to the male on the left of him - Jungwoo - a cute, probably young male with a nice smile and dominating voice. Jungwoo smiled at him more and more the longer they talked. by the time their food and drinks came, they were both on each other. Taeyong was a bit tipsy but still had enough control over himself to keep up the conversation between them.

Mark was completely jealous, Taeyong could tell. Every time he looked over from Jungwoo, Mark was there. Staring, never breaking his gaze from Taeyong. Jungwoo seemed to notice how distracted he was, complimenting Taeyong to get the attention back on him.

"Hyungie~ Pay attention to me!" Jungwoo whined, his cute voice making Taeyong's heart melt. He wondered why Mark never referred to him as his hyung. Jungwoo opened his mouth sweetly and silently begged him to feed him. Taeyong smiled and fed Jungwoo the bulgogi on the plate in front of him. he reached to do it again before pressure was delivered to his crotch.

Taeyong looked across the table to see the smug look on Mark's face. Mark dug his foot into Taeyong tight jeans, applying more pressure and Taeyong's blush spread. Taeyong shut his eyes tightly and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Are you okay, TY?" Johnny asked, his voice full of concern for his friend. Jungwoo placed his hand on his shoulder as he asked him the same question. Taeyong released a shaky exhale before commenting on the alcohol instead of Mark's foot.

Taeyong felt precum ooze from his dick. He got up quickly before he made himself the butt of a joke. he practically ran to the restroom away from the table and closed the stall door behind him. He touched him from over his pants, trying to get closer without making a mess.

He pulled the zipper down and immediately brought his pale cock out of its confinements. Taeyong released a whine as he stroked it, feeling every sweet spot he could find. The door to the restroom opened and closed right after. Footsteps touched the floor as the man walked to the furthest stall, where Taeyong was.

"You're touching what's mine." Taeyong looked up to see Mark standing above him, radiating dominance. Taeyong took hands away from his erection before Mark could say anything about it.

"Go ahead, show hyung how you please yourself. Entertain me." Taeyong felt the area around his eyes burn as if he was going to cry. He returned his hands back to their previous area and continued working. Mark made sure to look the door to them, unlike what Taeyong did.

Taeyong slid his hand up to his mouth, ready to wet them. Before he could, Mark pried his mouth open and slid his fingers in instead.  
"Wet them up, babyboy, I don't want to hurt you too much." Taeyong moaned around his fingers as they searched his mouth. He focused on not choking on the fingers going deeper into his mouth. He removed the digits from Taeyong's mouth, loving the fucked-out look on his face just from sucking them.

"Fuck," Mark cursed, plunging the two fingers into his tight asshole, not waiting to start thrusting into him. Taeyong moaned louder than before, screaming for Mark to fuck him. Mark removed his fingers.

"Turn around."

Taeyong got on his hands and knees, shaking in anticipation for what was about to come. Mark inserted the digits again, adding one more.He thrust inside, speeding up as Taeyong made more delicious noises. Mark snuck his free hand back to Taeyong's mouth, covering it up. Only muffled cries came out of his partner's mouth.

"You want to be found out? Such a fucking cumslut." Taeyong's spine quivered, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he bit Mark's hand.

Mark removed his fingers from Taeyong and got up. He looked down at Taeyong, smirking at the shaking figure below him. He kicked Taeyong over to see his front, then ground the shoe into his barely touched dick.

"Please! hyung, please, it hurts!" Taeyong begged him, tears pricking his eyes, some falling from them. Mark ignored his pleas.

"Hyung-"  
"Shut up." Taeyong felt himself harden once more. He squeezed his shut. The pain became more pleasurable the harder Mark pressed his foot into the skin.

"I'm cumming!" Taeyong yelled on the brink of orgasm, but Mark had already taken his foot off. Taeyong rose up quicker than he thought he could. A look of anger and confusion was evident in Taeyong's dark orbs. Mark only looked down at him, ready to leave.

"Next time, don't go for someone else when I'm right across from you." Taeyong went to defend himself.

"Now, you have two choices-" Mark started, bringing the same foot down onto Taeyong's neck, cutting off oxygen, slamming him onto the tiled floor. Taeyong grabbed his ankle, letting more tears out.

"Either come with me and reach your orgasm," He applied more force to Taeyong's neck, knowing that he was getting light headed.

"Or go back out there and show your cumstained self to your friends." The shoe was lifted slightly, giving Taeyong a chance to answer.

"What do you pick?" Mark asked, his eyes burned into Taeyong's. The male on the ground whined, trying to spill out his answer. Mark coerced him with more demeaning words.

"Of course your answer will be the second one. You're such a slut for Jungwoo and them," Taeyong shook his head, denying the accusations. "No? Then why did you let him touch you so much?" Mark knew he wasn't going to get an answer-not that he wanted one. He tapped his foot against Taeyong's Adam's apple, waiting for the answer he desperately wanted.

"I'll go with you," Taeyong whispered, the only thing that he could do. Mark hummed, happy with the answer, then removed his foot from the male.

"Clean up," And he left the stall and restroom, going back to the group. Taeyong looked at his clothes, he had a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABES
> 
> But seriously, thank you to everyone that has gotten this far. I was going through a rough patch with my relationship and my own mental health so I couldn't pressure myself to work on this that much. Once again, thank you to everyone reading, people that take their time to comment and give kudos, you guys are my muses.


	11. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Mark show each other their true colors.

"Yeah, Taeyong was feeling a bit faint so I'm taking him to my place," Mark was explaining the situation, lying obviously, by the time Taeyong was leaving the restroom. He looked at the bright screen of his phone and grabbed his keys off the table before walking away from the drunk group.

"Bye guys!" Taeyong shouted to the loud men, following Mark out of the restaurant. The air curled around his thin body, making him shiver. Mark looked behind him and opened the door of the red Sedan. Taeyong followed suit, catching onto the new demeanor of the male. He ruffled his white hair in frustration, peered over to the driver and waited.

"Are you still mad?" He asked, wiping some of the drying water on his pants from the precum that leaked onto the jeans. The stain would last for a bit.  
"You have no place to ask that, Taeyong," Taeyong didn't remember the last time he heard his name come from Mark's husky voice, but it felt oh so good. His heart flipped seven times in his chest just by the sound of his maturity. The car rolled to a stop at a red light. "You're pissing me off, y'know?" Mark rolled his dress shirt sleeve up to his elbows before placing his left hand back on the wheel. 

Taeyong's mouth was watering, his eyes only looking at the slight muscle of Mark. He couldn't help but touch the bulge that was growing in his tight jeans. His hands teased the outline of his dick, letting a whine slip through his lips. Mark gripped the wheel tightly, his knuckles growing white with rage.  
The pair pulled up to the parking lot of some closed shopping center, Mark unbuckled himself and Taeyong before reaching over the armrest to force his lips onto the others. His arm curled to touch at the other's face, reassuring him that everything was alright.

Mark dragged the two into the backseat of the car, sitting Taeyong on top of him. "I was trying so hard to wait," He paused, tearing off the black clothing from his body. "but you're such a desperate whore for me." Mark grabbed Taeyong by the throat. The lights of the night life shined all around them. Taeyong's bare chest was on full display for Mark, highlighted by the unnatural red of the tattoo shop the parked near. Mark licked his cold lips at the sight, his face angled enough for the distant Baskin' Robbins blue to shine against his cheekbone.

"You get all flirtsy with Jungwoo, then you make me dirty myself so you could cum. You're in deep shit," He released him, letting him try to catch his breath. Taeyong exhaled to the best of his ability, coughing with the oxygen that was entering his lungs. He touched his neck, glancing at the smirk Mark sent to him. He was pissed at the cocky college student in front of him.

Taeyong grinded down against Mark, relishing in the deep groan he got in return. The white haired male ruffled his hair in pleasure as he got closer to cumming. He bit the back of his hand to hide his moans for a second at the pure attractiveness of the man below him, but mArk tore it away immediately.  
"Ah fuck, baby, you're gonna make me cum," He moaned, grabbing Taeyong's ass. "I want to put it in." Taeyong nodded, fixing his position so that they could both sit up.

Taeyong raised his hips, letting Mark pull the pants and underwear down. He looked down to see Mark not moving, waiting for him to undress him as well. He unzipped the tight pants and pulled the harden cock out of its confines. Taeyong slowly inserted Mark's cock inside of his ass, wincing at the size.

"C'mon baby, hurry up," He sheathed the appendage all the way, yelling out in pleasurable pain. "Fuck! Please, make me cum, Daddy!" Taeyong screamed. Mark thrusted up into him, meeting his ass with everyone.

The sound of skin slapping skin sounded throughout the shaking car. The mixing colors splashed together as they moved together. Taeyong and Mark's fiery red and cold blue mixed into a bright purple as the more dominant one slapped the other's ass. Moans swallowed by the other's mouth, leaving only the ragged breathing they both let out.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum!"

"Alright baby, you can cum."

Mark stroked his untouched dick, wrapping his fingers around the small tissue. He secretly admired how cute the tip of his dick was. The red was almost like his flustered face, hot and bothered. Mark gripped it tighter, knowing that Taeyong was a masochist from their previous encounters, and pumped it to the rhythm of his thrusts. He looked up to see Taeyong's wet hair sticking to his forehead. Just by the sight of his beauty, he knew he was about to cum. Before he could, Taeyong let out long strings of white all of the car.

"Shit." Mark cursed, biting Taeyong's shoulder as he pulled out before he came, staining Taeyong and the seat. They both released heavy breaths. The purple faded out from the surface of the bodies, the sweat on both of them mixing instead. Mark brought his face closer to Taeyong, letting their foreheads touch. He stared into the other's eyes. The distance between them closed, no longer fiery and cold. The warmth they felt was unmatchable.

It was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this so I'm sorry for the lack of words.
> 
> I'm so lucky to have so many people read this train wreck since it was my first fanfiction. But anyway, I plan on working on different fandoms and I hope you guys are willing to follow me through that path. Also, today is my birthday and I thought that today was the best time to end the story. Thank you for reading this, please comment for what fandom and ship you would want to do next, I'm open to anything.
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
